zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 33
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Please add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Cucco vs. Pig The battle of the seemingly cute, harmless animals that display their incredible feats of power (i.e. they call in the swarms and obliterate Link) when Link slashes them too much. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : poultry against pork. either way after the fight there shall be a great feast--Twilitlink 05:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, oughta be a fun fight. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Pig stands no chance, the cucco are the epitome of awesomeness. Dialask77 21:38, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Probably the only good fight that has been suggested. Oddball464 15:22, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : :Shark surfing. You'd think it was a good idea, but... Sincerely, Watcher : : Boring and 1 sidedDarkest-Link123 15:21, 23 February 2009 (UTC) [[Darknut#The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap|Darknut (The Minish Cap)]] vs. Phantom Guardian Battle of the Dark Knights who serve their even darker lords. Dark Ridley 03:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : i don't know they just seem too similar--Twilitlink 05:34, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this one is pretty good. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmmm...I like Darknuts, and I like Phantom Guardians. So what's not to like about this battle? --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I get the feeling that Darknut will win, but I'm not sure about that, so I'll stay neutral. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : sorry but i really dont know how this would work, cuz its virtually impossible to kill the Phantoms : :First of all, sign your vote. Secondly, it's not that hard to kill Phantoms. I mean, at first you can't kill them, but you can stun them pretty easily. After you get the Phantom Sword, they're really easy to kill, as long as you plan out your moves properly. Finally, this isn't about which one would win in a fight, but which one you like better, so it doesn't matter if they're virtually impossible to kill or not. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Big Octo vs. Gyorg Pair Battle of the many-eyed creatures, both of which are based off of ocean creatures.--[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin']] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|Slayer]] 04:02, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's the kracken vs the devil ray sounds fun--Twilitlink 05:29, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Sure, it sounds good enough for me! --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : This sounds like a great fight. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:04, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : I like it, but I don't like like it. Sincerely, Watcher Orca vs. Rusl The two people who taught Link much of what he knows with a sword.--Twilitlink 05:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Awesome, I'd love to see this. --AuronKaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Man, this is awesome. The only way it could be more awesome is if we threw in the happy mask salesman somehow. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 14:26, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : It's not that interesting, but it's a good enough fight. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:17, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Most interesting hereDarkest-Link123 15:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Happy Mask Salesman vs. Postman Not counting Tingle, possibly the two most annoying characters in the games. This is gonna be an annoyingness contest.--DLSully1218 : : The happy mask salesman isn't truly annoying, he is mysterious. His air of mystery would cause him to be a shoe-in for winning. Dialask77 21:36, 22 February 2009 (UTC) : : Whoa, there. There are people out there that like them, and it's really insulting to say that they're both annoying as if everybody thinks so. Plus, I actually can't think of anybody that thinks that the Happy Mask Salesman is annoying, and most people just think the Postman is weird, not annoying (well, the one in Twilight Princess is kind of weird in some people's opinions...I've never heard anybody say anything bad about any other ones). So not only is this somewhat offensive to certian people, it's not a very good fight in general, because, not counting that you personally think that they're both annoying, they have no relation. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:04, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : How dare you insult these two! If I was allowed a longer name, these two would have been in it. The Happy Mask Salesman is one of my favourite characters, along with the zany and awkward postman. I love his little tunes in Twilight Princess. Mrs.MikauShadLink 16:13, 22 February 2009 : : Actually if it was the happy mask salesmen from Oot/OoA vs postman then it could be an actual fight, not because they are annoying but becuase they both serve side quest roles. Dialask77 02:17, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : There's something annoying here alright, but it ain't the fight...I'll leave it to your imagination! --AuronKaizer( ) 02:23, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : By using that rule, we could pit Kafei and Biggoron against each other, just because they're both part of side quests. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:47, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Hmm...that isn't a bad idea. I am seeing it one-sided towards kafei because you play as him,, but on the other hand biggoron is exceedingly popular, and a lot of people didn't like kafei...or was that sarcasm? Dialask77 20:38, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : Yes, that was sarcasm. My point was that pitting two characters against each other just because they're both part of side quests makes for very random fights, since most characters have no relation beyond that (such as Kafei and Biggoron). I mean, yeah, it might be fairly even, but my point was that the fight would be random and uninteresting, not that it would be one-sided. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 20:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Deku Scrub vs. Korok You could say I'm a sucker for the golden oldies, but I was just looking at the archives, and this one looked interesting, so I say it deserves another chance. Anyways, it involves two little woodland, magical people. It may not win, but hey, who says it won't? Sincerely, Watcher : : Hmm, could be interesting. Don't really know who'd win...at first glance, anyway. --AuronKaizer( ) 03:20, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : : hmm. what do you know i was just thinking of this one too--Twilitlink : : I still don't think it's really that original, but it's an ok fight, I guess. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 07:42, 23 February 2009 (UTC) : :I personally find it to be kinda boring...-[[User:Moblin slayer|'''Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 20:35, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Comments well it was this or The Mabe Village Shopkeeper vs. Ganondorf Dark Ridley 05:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :fair enough but i stand by my decesion (i spelled that wrong didn't i?)--Twilitlink 06:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC) ::I get it.... but that would still be an interesting fight seeing as the Mabe Village Shopkeeper, though nameless, can kill link, no matter how much health or defenses he has, with a stream of lighting like that of Palpatine should Link steal anything. Dark Ridley 15:12, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, many good suggestions so far! Kudos. --Auron'Kaizer( ) 07:42, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, there aren't any oppose votes yet. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 19:15, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Ah! I was thinking of posting Chicken vs. Pigs! Too bad for me. Mrs.MikauShadLink 12:00 22 February 2009